Fairy Tail: A Fool’s Journey
by Zephyr47
Summary: Change is a natural part of life. Though in Sid’s case, there is nothing natural about transporting into another world. Especially if it is based on a fantasy anime that you don’t remember. At least he gets the sweet power of Personas along the way! But will it be enough to navigate through the craziness that is Fairy Tail? Oh well. Nothing ventured, nothing gained!


**Prologue **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and Persona or it's characters and storylines. Just my OC and other original content.**

**————————————————————**

**_The End Is Only The Beginning_**

People always wondered what happens after death.

Do they become a ghost?

Do they just simply stop existing?

Or do they really go to some kind of afterlife?

Well the answer Sidney got was darkness. Total darkness.

No really, there is no bullshitting you here. He is literally surrounded by a dark space. How long has he been floating around? Just how did he end up here? Well he has no idea. To Sid, it doesn't feel like it's been long but then again he doesn't know that for sure. As for how he ended up in here well...he died.

It all happened in an instant. Last thing he can remember was walking out of school and then some guy pulled out a gun and shot him point blank. Next thing he knows, his soul is stuck here in this void. Why does he say that you ask? Well that's because he doesn't have a body.

_'(Sigh) Am I going to be stuck here forever? Is there really no way out?' _

"Well you're in quite the bind now." a voice said.

_'What the...?'_

Sid focus his attention to see what appears to be a purple butterfly fluttering around the space.

"If you remain in this void you'll be doomed into nothingness. But don't worry. If my voice is reaching you then I can show you the way out." says the voice. It sounds like a girl's voice.

_'Is it coming from that butterfly? And what does she mean about showing me the way out? Will I be able to get out of here? If so then I would like nothing more than that.'_

"I have heard your wish and it will be granted. But I must warn you. The place you will go to will not be the same. Nevertheless I wish you good fortune in your next life." she said.

The butterfly glows and the light becomes brighter and brighter until he is completely blinded by it.

—————————————————————

**(Sidney POV)**

_???_

I immediately open my eyes, startled by what had just transpired. I catch my breath and then start to look around.

_'Where am I?'_

My surroundings consist of sand and water with an ocean in front of him. I can feel the breeze gently hit me and finally noticed the grass that I was laying on.

_'Ok...so I'm at some beach? Huh. Guess that wasn't a dream then.'_

It also means that I did in fact die. Not like I can just forget about the fact that some asshole decided to shoot me for whatever misguided reasons he had. I wonder if he died would he go straight to hell? Or would he be stuck somewhere like that void?

_'Oh well. At least I'm not in limbo anymore. If I had stayed any longer I think I would have gone crazy. And who was that?'_

I look up to see that it is pretty late, guess that explains why it's a little dark out here. So I get up and walk towards the ocean. I then get on my knees and start rinsing my face with water. However, when I'm done I stare at my reflection in shock.

_"What the hell?! I'm...I'm..." I am so shocked that I can't form words. Because when I stare at the reflection I see someone else. _

I see a boy who can't be any older than 14 with short dark brown hair, amber eyes, a round face, thin build, and pale white skin.

"I-Is that r-really...me?" I say while touching my face. Sure enough the boy in the reflection mirrors my action.

"O-Ok...this is...some freaky shit." I mean no matter how you look at it. Waking up in the middle of some forest out in who knows where. It's not normal. But then again, waking up after dying and becoming younger is also not natural.

As I am trying to comprehend my situation I discover something else that peaks my interest. A shape far out in the ocean.

_'Is that a cruise ship?'_ I thought. Before I could get my bearings, I'm suddenly hit with a really bad headache. Then before I knew it I fall to the ground unconscious, the cruise ship being the last thing I see.

—————————————————————

_???_

The darkness surrounds me once again but this time I see glimpses of the cruise ship sailing through the ocean in the dead of night. Then I start to immediately zoom into the ship and I finally stop only to black out again.

When I open my eyes, I find myself sitting on a couch in a room. The first thing I notice about the room is that it is completely decorated in blue velvet. Then I looked forward to see a strange man in a black suit with a ridiculously long nose smiling at me on another couch. Standing next to him is a teenage girl who is also smiling at me. She has long platinum blonde hair with a purple butterfly hair clip on the right side of her head, pale skin, and golden eyes. She also seems to be wearing a dark blue maid outfit with shoes of the same color.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room young man. It has been some time since we had our last guest. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room where only those bound by a contract can enter." said the bizarre man with a long nose.

"What the...? Who are you?" I asked.

"Right, do forgive my manners. My name is Igor, the master of this establishment. Remember it well." he then turns to the other occupant of the room. "This young lady here is Veronica. She's also resident here like myself."

The girl then responds with a wave. "Hi! It is great to meet you! Please do make yourself comfortable! You are our guest after all."

"Now then, I believe it is time that you introduce yourself as well young man." said Igor.

"Oh! Umm...hi my name is Sidney. Sidney Blume. But uhh...just call me Sid." I nervously introduce myself.

_'For some reason, Igor and this place seem familiar. But where have I seen it before?'_

"It seems as though you are having difficulties in accepting your current position. Please do take your time in trying to understand the situation you are in." he said.

Before I could say anything a horn is sounded.

"Well that is all the time we have for now but don't worry. We shall meet again at another time. Now it is time that you returned to reality." says Igor.

"The you in reality was asleep but now it seems you are waking up. As my master said, we will meet again. And remember that if you ever feel lost. We will do our best to guide you on your journey. See you later!" the girl told me.

Then I am consumed in a flash of light before I could ask any questions.

—————————————————————

_???_

I open my eyes to wake up for what must be like the third time today. I don't know what happened since my time in the "Velvet Room" but judging from my new surroundings I conclude that I must be in some kind of room covered in purple with the bedroom filled with couches and chairs of the same color.

I get off the bed and stretch my arms out. "Maaaann... that was one strange dream." I said.

I turn to see a set of stairs leading to a door. However as soon as I get to the other side I'm shocked by what I discover.

"What...the hell!?"

Hell was one way of putting it. What greeted me was not a room but another world. A very strange one, considering the sky is a red swirl, the grass and trees were black. The only thing that was clear from the woods was a path leading into it.

"Just where the hell did I end up?!" I couldn't help but panic a little. I mean how could I not? I just found myself in some strange land with no idea of how to leave. I look at the path again and sighed.

"Fuck it. No where else to go but through."

The sooner I start, the faster I can get out of here.

_'This place gives me the creeps.' _As I walk into the path I then feel something. It only gets stronger the farther I go in until it overwhelms me.

"What the hell! Am I getting pulle-"

The view distorts only to stop once I passed through and fall to the ground.

"Ow! Jeez... just what the heck is...!"

Apparently the surprises keep coming because next thing I know I see a derelict town.

"Ok so do I go into the creepy town or go back to the bedroom?" For few moments I think until I finally make my decision. "Yup. Back to the bedroom it is."

I turn and walk back in the direction I came from...

"Ah!"

...only to bump into an invisible wall.

"Oh come on!" I swear it's like the universe enjoys tormenting me!

"Ok, looks like I got no other choice. Man I hope I don't regret this."

—————————————————————-

_(Five minutes later)_

"Ok! Now I'm really starting to regret thiiiissss!" I shouted as I ran through this messed up place.

"(Screeching)!" I look back to see the things are still hot on my heels!

"Just how the hell did I get into this mess?!" I yell out.

—————————————————————

_(Five minutes ago)_

"Alright, time to find out where I am." There must be something around here.

As I get closer to the town I notice a sign that reads, **WELCOME TO DREAMLET**.

_'Well that solves the question. Strange name for a strange place. Now how do I get out here?' _

I enter the town and wow. If I thought it was creepy from a distance. It's even a hell of a lot more up close. Dark buildings reminiscent of the Medieval Era. Green lights illuminate the empty streets.

"Man, this place is practically a ghost town. Is there anybody out here?"

"(Growling)!" I tense up at the sound and look around.

Next thing I know, some kind of creatures pop out from the ground and walls. They look like a bunch of black boulders with hands and skull faces complete with a blue tragedy mask.

"What the fuck!" The second they start floating towards me I immediately haul ass! —————————————————————

_(Back to the present) _

"Jesus Christ! What does it take to lose these guys! Woah!" I stop running to keep myself from running off a cliff.

Not long after I stop do I realize that I'm being surrounded by the monsters. One of them starts to get really close to me.

"No! Dammit! Stay...away!" When I tried to push the monster something unexpected happen. A purple beam of light obliterated it and a few of it's buddies. From the look of it, the monsters were just as surprised as I was.

"Whoa! Did I do that?" I stare at my hands confused.

The monsters seem to snap out it because next thing I know I get hit in the chest. The hit was pretty hard and just my luck it got me closer to the edge.

_'Alright let's see if it will work again!'_ I hold my hands out and once again a purple beam shoots out. Taking out several of them. But they just keep coming.

"Bunch of persistent bastards!" I try to get them all but sadly it wasn't enough. I try use my power again but it doesn't fire.

_'Shit! It must because I'm tired! Using that power took a lot out of me!'_

Then one of the boulders charges at me and proceeds to knock me off the cliff.

"Aaaaaaasaaaaahhhhhh..."

—————————————————————

"Aaaahh...oof! Oh man that hurt!" I look to see where I landed only to see a man in some kind of uniform looking shocked.

"Sir, are you ok?" He asked.

"Umm... yeah. Uhh...where am I?"

He looks at me in bewilderment before replying. "Your on the train. I just came by to let you know that we will be arriving to Magnolia pretty soon."

I couldn't help but be puzzled as to what he said then let out a frustrated sigh.

"Thanks for that. I appreciate it." He nods and leaves.

Now that I'm alone I think back to what has happened so far.

_'First I get dropped on a beach with a new makeover, next a cruise with a bizarre long nosed man and his maid, then a creepy world full of monsters, and finally get dropped of in a train while making myself look like real weirdo. Now I'm on a train heading to some town I've never heard of. Yup this day has been nothing but hectic.'_ I let out another sigh in annoyance to my predicament. _'This going to be one wild ride.'_

And what a ride it will be.

**—————————————————————**

**Author's Note: Hey it's Zephyr47 here! Alright some of you may be readers of my previous story, Stuck In A Fairy Tail. Some of you may be new. After some re-evaluation I decided to abandon my first fanfic and start a new one. Like my previous fanfic I will be following canon of Fairy Tail. I'll try adding my own spin into things with elements of the Persona series like the Social Links/Confidants. Keep in mind that I will be taking my time to build this story. I won't be trying to rush into canon like I did in my last one. I felt like that was one of my biggest mistakes. Also like my previous story there will be a harem consisting of Mirajane Strauss, Cana Alberona, and Erza Scarlet. I'm on the fence when it comes to involving Lucy so I'll think about it. Please leave a review! Tell me what you liked or didn't like about my story. So long as it is constructive criticisms. If you have any ideas, suggestions, or anything else you like to share with me then please send me a private message. I hope that you will enjoy this and I also hope that this will prove to be better than my first attempt. One last thing, I would like to get your opinion on who should be the Devil Arcana? Give me your answer in a review or just send a PM.**

**1/1/2020 Update- It's been some time since I last worked on this story. I decided to start the year by rewriting the prologue and I will work on the first chapter. As for the Social Links, I've already decided on them. They are: **

**0 Fool: Fairy Tail Guild  
**

**I Magician: Juvia Lockser **

**II Priestess: Wendy Marvell **

**III Empress: Erza Scarlet **

**IV Emperor: Elfman Strauss**

**V Hierophant: Makarov Dreyar**

**VI Lovers: Veronica **

**VII Chariot: Natsu Dragneel**

**VIII Justice: Kagura Mikazuchi**

**IX Hermit: Levy McGarden **

**X Fortune: Cana Alberona **

**XI Strength: Gray Fullbuster**

**XII Hanged Man: Alzack Connell and Bisca Mulan**

**XIII Death: Ultear Milkovich**

**XIV Temperance: Macao Conbolt **

**XV Devil: Mirajane Strauss **

**XVI Tower: Gajeel Redfox**

**XVII Star: Lucy Heartfilia **

**XVIII Moon: Kinana **

**XIX Sun: Lisanna Strauss**

**XX Judgement: Mavis Vermillion **

**XXI World: None**

**Happy New Year! **


End file.
